But I'm a Cheerleader
by Madam L
Summary: Who actually goes to a football game to watch football?
1. Girl of My Dreams

Hey ya'll! Just trying this idea out. Lilly's POV. It's a little PG13 - R rated I guess so parental discretion is advised… riighhtt. Well, tell me what ya think. Enjoy! _Thinking_

* * *

My name is Lilly Truscott and I'm… in love with a cheerleader. I know, I know. So cliché, but what can I say. She's gorgeous, great smile, perfect skin, and she does that flippy thing with her hair that is just so hot. Now, as shallow as that sounds… it is. I've never actually talked to this girl at all in my entire life, but there's just something about her that makes me want her. Well, something other than her nice boobs of course.

"Lillian, get your ass down here right this minute!" Heather screamed from the kitchen.

_Damn, what did I do this time?_ "Yea, Mom?" I asked already exasperated.

"Do you see this?" A paper that looked a lot like a report card was shoved into my face. "A 'D-', Lilly? I thought you promised to raise your grades if I got you your car." Anger was quite apparent in her reddened face.

_God, it's only 7 am and she's already screaming her head off. _"It's not my fault the teacher can't teach worth a damn."

"Now, don't go blaming the math teachers for your own laziness. One month!" She said raising one finger in front of my face. "You have one month to bring this grade up or no more car for you little Missy."

I opened my mouth to object to that obviously unreasonable deal but that same one-month finger made its way to my lips pressing hard. "Ah, no arguing. One month is all you get and that's final. Eat some breakfast before you go to school!" She hollered as I watched that wicked witch walk upstairs to her room leaving me to my morning duties.

Parents, can't live with 'em. Can't afford the house without 'em.

_Start, start, start!_ "Vroooommm!" _Yes! Don't worry baby, nothing's gonna keep me from you. Not even that mean ol' monster upstairs. I'll study my butt off for you._

Unlike all the rich, snobby, bitches and jerks at my school, my car wasn't the best looking. But it did run, which, in my opinion, was a great car. Even if it was a rusty, 1976, beat up Camaro.

_Damn, this place gets crowded._ I pulled into the parking lot instantly looking to hunt down an empty space. "Found one." I looked down, my cell phone reading 7:45. "Looks like just in time too."

I turned my wheel and just began turning when a sleek, black mustang stopped inches from my passenger side door. _What the fuck?_ I stood up on my seat and poked my head out the window ready to give whoever the hell almost smashed my baby some major lip when my heart froze.

It was her.

She instantly stepped out of her car with a look of panic flashed across her face at the close proximity of her brand new car and my rusty old piece of shit. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't hit you did I?" All I could do was shake my head. I could feel my body getting hot. God, she looked so good in that skirt. "Good, it's just so late already and I was in a hurry. I can't be late."

My head was filling with all the dirty things I could do to that, so much I thought they were going to start spilling from my ears. _Ugh, I'm just as bad as the boys._ I shook my head, "Uh- um, you can take this spot." A bright smile lit up her face.

"Really? Are you sure? Cuz I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"N-no, really. It's fine." I pulled myself back down into my seat and carefully maneuvered back trying not to get any closer to hitting her car than she already was. She easily pulled in and got out.

"Thanks so much. I gotta run but I promise I'll pay you back, someday. Thanks again." My already pounding heart felt as if it was going to cease all function the instant she flashed that gorgeous smile of hers. Flipping her hair as she walked away, my eyes made their way up and down those long legs. I was so caught up in watching her walk away; so caught up, in fact, that I barely heard the bell ring to get to class.

_Shit._

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Truscott. Now, please take your seat so I can continue."

"Sorry, Mr. Smith." I said ducking my head under the projector screen. Mr. Smith was never a nice man. Well, not that I know of anyways. He always had some kind of stick stuck up his ass. Whether it be a beautiful, sunny day out or even the last day of school he still acted like the grumpy, old, fat man I knew since freshman year.

"We're on page 422, Truscott. Hurry to it or be left behind."

I looked down to my bag only to remember I had forgotten my math book at home. _Eff my life. _"Um, I forgot my book." I mumbled.

"Then share with someone next to you. Moving on. Billy, what did you get for number 3?" Looking to my left to share with Saint Sarah, she, of course, wasn't there on the only day I ever needed a book. I felt a tap on my right shoulder and turned only to feel my heart stop. What was she doing here?

"Um, you can share with me if you want." _Say something, you fool. She's gonna think you're a freak._

"Uh, y-yea. Thanks." We scooted the desks together and she placed the book between us. I've never paid less attention to the teacher in my life.

_God, she smells so good. What is that? Strawberries? Pomegranate? _I was always terrible at distinguishing body sprays. The only time I could smell what was what was when it came to food. I would call it one of my specialties but it's not one of my more graceful qualities.

She looked beyond beautiful. My eyes followed her silky, brown hair that fell slightly into her face, causing her to lift a hand and brush it behind her ear. She had adorable ears. And those eyes, those sea blue eyes looked so soft. I just wanted to stare into them all day. She slightly moved her head making her hair fall and making my eyes avert lower. I got a great view, if you know what I mean. What sounded like mumbles came from the teacher, but I couldn't decipher them. My brain was everywhere, much like my eyes. It was beyond jumbled. Screw jumbled, my brain had evaporated. Completely gone. So gone, that I couldn't stop the next whispered words that just flew out of my mouth.

"You're so beautiful." Instantly, my hand flew to my mouth and I knew my face was completely red.

_Oh. My. God. Please didn't hear that, please didn't hear that, please didn't hear that. _

Just as her mouth opened to say something the bell sounded ending class. _Oh, thank God._ I shot up and smashed my papers into my bag not even caring about the crunching and tearing sounds coming from it and made my way to the door as fast as I could. Not even two steps away the door, a hand grabbed mine pulling me from the front of the rush of students pushing to get out the door.

"Lilly, um, I just wanted to… thank you! Yea, if it weren't for you I'd totally be late again. So, um, thanks." Every word that rolled off her tongue went straight into my ears and down to my chest strangling my heart until I couldn't feel it beat any longer. Water began to sting my eyes as I just stared into hers. _Say something._

"Oh, sure. You're welcome. So are you in this class now or something?" Her previous blush seemed to be instantly replaced with a big smile.

"Oh, yea. My old math teacher was sick of me being late all the time so he switched me to this one. I personally thought he was being dramatic, but Mr. Leduke said if I'm late again I'll be put on independent study."

_Leduke? _"Who's Leduke?" The second I asked that she gave me a look that just screamed stupid.

"Um, our principle. The one we had since freshman year."

"Oh! Duh, of course. Sorry." _Nice._

"It's ok. Not everyone gets sent to his office on a weekly basis like I do." She chuckled. "But, like I said, I really wanna make it up to you. Wanna go someplace after school today? My treat." My throat was so dry. Was the girl of my dreams really asking me to hang out?

"Of course!" A heavenly laugh came from her mouth at my over enthusiastic response causing me to deeply blush. _Way to go spaz. _Clearing my throat, "Uh, I mean, yea sure. Sounds good."

"Okay, cool. Here's my number. Text me around lunch." She pulled out a pen from her bag and grabbed my hand, writing her number on it. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Miley! Let's go before you're late." A guy with a letterman jacket sporting the last name Ryan on it hollered from the hallway.

"Oh, gotta go, but I'll see you later." Flashing her gorgeous smile, she waved bye and headed off to class.

_Don't mess this up, Truscott._

* * *

P-p-p-please review.


	2. Who doesn't love a good purging session?

Time for chapter two! _Thinking_. Gracias for all reviews on chapter one. Oh and some parts aren't in Lilly's POV so yea. Enjoy :D

* * *

There I sat waiting like a madwoman sitting in solitary confinement counting the seconds 'til my freedom_._ Urging the little red hand to move faster, well, more like mentally screaming at it. My eyes kept switching between the clock and my hand with her number on it. My stomach flip-flopped at the thought of talking to her again.

I took out a piece of paper and began writing to pass the time. After what seemed like a half an hour, I looked up to the clock. Luckily, there was only three minutes left until break. Packing all my things into my bag, I folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into my pocket just as the bell rang.

Ugh, finally. Now, just two more periods before I text her. She did say to text her around lunch right? Around... does that mean right before lunch or during? I don't want her getting caught texting in class. She'd be mad if that happened. Maybe I should just wait until the bell rings and text her then? Damn, why couldn't she just be more specific?

I spent the next five minutes debating this as I walked to my locker and to the restroom before class. See what she does to me?

* * *

"Hey, Miley." A handsome, blonde boy said putting his arm around the brunette's waist.

"Hey, isn't your class that way?" She asked pointing in the opposite direction they were walking.

"Yea, but I just wanted to walk my girl to class. That okay?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Oh, I was wondering. Why were you talking to that loser earlier?" He patronized.

"Loser?" Just as he opened his mouth to explain, Lilly walked out of the girls' restroom. "Her. The one with the retarded pink beanie on." He nodded his head gesturing toward her, his stare never leaving Lilly.

Miley frowned noticing Jake's unusual glare. "Well, first of all, I don't think Lilly is a loser and secondly, I was just apologizing for almost hitting her car this morning. I was kinda in a hurry and wasn't paying attention." Saying the last part slowly as she confusingly watched Jake stare Lilly down.

Finally tearing his eyes off Lilly, "Oh, well, still. You don't wanna be seen talking to her. People will start wondering… ya know."

"Wondering? About what?" She questioned completely oblivious to Jake's insinuation.

"Ya know," He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "if you guys are gay together."

A complete look of shock showed on Miley's face. "Gay?" She hollered, instantly covering her mouth with her hands and gaining several looks from wandering students. "Why would people think that?" She said with a lowered voice.

"Duh, Miley. She's only the gayest dyke I know. So, don't go talkin' to that fag again before someone starts saying things. I won't have anyone talkin' shit about my girl." He pulled her into a hug. "I gotta get to class. See you at lunch. Bye, Babe." He said kissing her goodbye and walking down the hall.

_She's… gay?_ A small smile crept its way onto Miley's face as she walked to her next class.

* * *

Bet you can't guess where I am. Oh, wait, you probably can. Since it is the only other damn place I am other than home. Yep, I'm back in stupid old, stinky class. And yes, I do mean stinky. I'm not sure what the kid in front of me had for dinner last night but if I had to guess I would say rotting cow flesh sprinkled with diarrhea shitballs.

I sat there staring out the window watching the rain pour and involuntary taking in the stench, making my already queasy stomach feel sicker. I couldn't take it anymore. "Can I go to the restroom?" Receiving a nod I got out the door as fast as I can escaping the torture the other students around Fart Boy were forced to endure. I walked to the bathroom fortunately keeping dry under the outdoor ceilings and went inside.

Thankfully, no one was in there to hear me yak my guts out into the toilet. I hadn't been feeling good all morning and was planning on going straight home to sleep right after school, but plans changed and I was going to endure I could to feel well enough to be with her.

Just as I was in the middle of my purging session some girl decided to come take a piss. Quickly, but not fast enough she finished and I could hear her washing her hands.

_Hurry and get the hell outta here!_ I gagged holding it in trying not to let her hear me. Unfortunately, no one told that was a bad idea.

It pretty much shot from my mouth like a sneeze filled with undigested food. My stomach let out another round as I looked into the toilet to view my handiwork. _I should get an award for this._

"Um, are you okay?" I small voice said from behind me, a voice that I couldn't mistake.

Not wanting to reveal who I was I quickly nodded. "Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

_Of all people, why? _Feeling confident that she wouldn't recognize my voice,"No, I'm good, thanks."

I could feel her eyes on my back. "L-Lilly?" _Dammit._

I turned my head acting as if I was surprised to see her. "Oh, hey, Miley." I quickly got up and turned to her not even thinking to check if I had and vomit on my face or clothes. "I didn't know that was you. Thanks, but I think it's over and –"

Round three.

I kneeled there in front of the toilet probably looking like a complete loser in front of the beautiful cheerleader with not a hair out of place. And there I was, hovering over a public toilet puking until my abs hurt.

_Why is this happening to me?_

"Lilly, I don't think you should stay at school. Let me walk you to the nurses office." I stayed still waiting until the next round subsided. "Lilly." Getting up, I flushed the toilet and walked to the sink washing my hands and checking myself in the mirror, thanking God there was no traces of puke on my clothes or hair.

"Uh, I shouldn't really miss school though. Besides, it's just a little upset stomach. It's not like I'm dying." I said casually. Looking at her through the reflection I was surprised to see what looked like concern in her eyes.

"Please, Lilly." _What the hell? Are those puppy dog eyes?_

My heart instantly beat hard against my chest. "Um, w-well, I… okay." My head hung in defeat. How was I supposed to refuse a caring suggestion from her?

"Will you be okay to drive home?" I nodded. "Are you sure? I don't want you crashing cuz you puke everywhere." I instinctively gave her a glare, but quickly wiped it away remembering who I was talking to. As much as I wanted to disagree, I knew she was right. Throwing up in the middle of the drive home would probably cause me to freak out and puke again because of the fact that I threw up all over myself.

"Well, maybe I'll just take the bus home." _How embarrassing would that be to throw up on the bus?_ "On second thought, I think I'll walk home. It's not too far."

"Walk? Have you seen the weather outside? I don't think that rain's gonna let up anytime soon. Here, why don't I just take you home? It would be no trouble at all, really."

As much as I wanted to say yes, which, trust me, was _a lot_, I didn't want to look even more like a dork needing a ride. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Please, Lilly." _There they are again, those damn puppy dog eyes._

"But, I- it's not neccess- uh, … fine." Once again I was defeated. How could such a childish look have such an affect on me?

"Good." She said obviously feeling pleased with herself. I didn't know why she was being so nice to me, today. It's not like we were friends or anything. "C'mon. I'll walk you to the nurse's office."

I gasped slightly when she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the bathroom. "So where do you live?" Too enthralled in the sight of her hand holding mine, I didn't even notice she was talking. "Lilly?"

"Huh? What?" She giggled. She looked down and I followed her gaze to our hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry does this bother you?" She asked pulling her hand away from mine, making my head instantly sink.

"Oh, no, not at all. It's actually… nice." Earning myself another giggle I felt my face burn red.

"Well, in that case.." She reached down grabbing my hand and locking our fingers. "Better?" Knowing my voice to squeak in times like these, I gently nodded my head.

"Good. What was I saying? Oh, yes. I asked where you live." Part of me felt foolish for thinking the popular girl with a life would know we have been living on the same street for the past three years.

"We actually live on the same street." She was quiet for a few seconds, her face evidently red with embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" She said almost in denial. I just nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't really pay attention to my neighbors since I'm not home too much."

"It's ok." My voice was low and weak. Whether it was the rush of holding her hand or the self-pity of thinking she would even notice me made my stomach begin to whirl and twirl. "Uh.."

She froze knowingly and pointed to a trashcan six feet away. I quickly made it to the trashcan in time for round four. After I felt finished I walked back to the awaiting girl.

"You okay?" She asked rubbing my back. I just nodded, noting the concern in her voice. "Let's hurry to the office before that happens again." I felt my face go slightly red as we entered the nurse's office.

* * *

Sorry to all who don't enjoy puking, but then again who doesn't? I mean, c'mon? Yes, well, hope everyone enjoyed and I would be absolutely delighted if you **reviewed**. Thanks for reading!


	3. Good Deed Gone Wrong

Thanks for all the reviews. _Thinking_ Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Lilly. What can I do for you?" Miss Lone was a pleasant woman; always smiling and whatnot. I used to wonder why she never got married, and then I became her aid. Not once did I see that woman stop smiling… kind of creepy.

"I don't feel good." I heard Miley chuckle from behind me.

"You sound like a little kid." She said through a laugh. "Stay here okay? I'll go get our stuff from class. What room did you come from?"

"211." My voice was weak.

"Okay. Be right back." My eyes followed her as she walked out the door. Part of me believed she wasn't going to return. I pushed that feeling away as Miss Lone spoke.

"Well, I can't give you any medicine, but you can lie down and rest while you wait for your friend to return." I nodded and walked to the bed to lie down. _Ew, I wonder how many germ-infested people have laid here._ _I'm probably gonna get even more sick._

About 10 minutes later Miley walked through the door carrying our things. "Hey, feel any better?" The butterflies in my stomach scattered at the sight of her charming smile.

"A little." I felt foolish. I really did believe Miley wouldn't come back. I took my backpack from her and began digging through it for gum; I was sure my breath smelt disgusting by now.

"I told your teacher that you got sick. He told me to remind you about the test tomorrow, but he said he doesn't think you'll need to study. I'm guessing that means your good in French?" I glanced up and nodded before continuing my search. "Jealous. I'm not too good at it. It's such a beautiful language. Lilly, what are you looking for?"

I opened my mouth to speak but hurriedly closed it feeling something forced up my throat. Thankfully, I swallowed before it got any further. I looked up to see Miley looking down again through her bag; I was glad she didn't see that. _That would have been bad._

"You okay?" Miss Lone asked. I quickly nodded and swiftly walked into the single person bathroom across the hall from the Nurse's office, closing the door behind me. No one wants to hear the sound of puke hitting water. "Maybe you should go check on her?" She said with a smile.

Miley agreed and cautiously opened the door to see me bent over the toilet holding my hair back. She hurriedly ran over and held my hair while rubbing my back. After about five minutes of my body practically convulsing and pretending it was going to vomit but not really, I felt calm enough to leave the toilet. _How could I puke that much? I don't even remember eating all that._

I leaned up and was embarrassed when I saw the puke on the top half of my shirt. Guess I didn't make it in time. The feeling of it seeping through my shirt, not counting the smell, made my stomach instantly flip. _Not again._ I was determined. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down but the feeling of it on me was making it hard.

Miley had been quiet that whole time, probably trying not to throw up herself. The quietness made me more nervous than anything. I didn't want to open my eyes to see if she was staring at me disgustedly.

_Why Lord? Why her? I'd rather have had Amber find me in the bathroom._

"Lilly." I opened my eyes to one of the best things I've ever seen in my life. She stood there holding out her shirt to me in her black-laced bra. My brain didn't register at her gesture.

_God, she's beautiful. _I had to fight the urge to take her right then and there. It wasn't that hard after I remembered I, and my breath, was covered with vomit. After I pulled my eyes away from her delicious body, which took an unusual amount of effort, I remembered the shirt she was offering.

I shook my head to refuse the shirt but she wasn't having that. "Take it. You can't wear that shirt you're wearing."

"What are you gonna wear?" Not that I had any objections to what she was wearing, or not wearing, now.

"I have my jacket." I thought about it for a second, but still refused. She was already driving me home; I didn't want to be any more bothersome. My heart beat hard when she furrowed her brows and stared at me.

Suddenly, she threw the shirt on top of the counter and pushed me against the wall. I didn't know what was happening. My shirt was being pulled over my head, thankfully none of the puke touching my face, and I felt gentle hands wiping my chest with paper towels.

_When did she get those?_ I didn't know whether I should be more embarrassed for being shirtless or for her having to clean me up, deciding I didn't care much when I noticed the great view I had of her chest.

_How can anyone not find Miley unbelievably hot? _I tried not to make it seem obvious that I was staring but was having a hard time keeping my eyes on hers.

She cleared her throat, "Eyes up here." My face flared. Looking up, I noticed the slight smirk on her face.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly. "I was just- I-" I stammered as she turned and threw the paper towels away before turning back to face me.

She chuckled lightly. "It's okay. Seems I'm having just as much trouble as you keeping my eyes from wandering." The butterflies in my stomach exploded as her eyes roamed my topless body. Fire burning my skin where her eyes traced.

My fingers trembled; I was close to breaking. If she kept this up I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Before I could focus once more, fabric was being pulled over my head and my arms forced through the shirt. Relief and disappointment hit my heart simultaneously at the realization of what could've but didn't happen. _Am I even ready for something like that to happen?_

Soft hands wiped the smeared makeup from my eyes. Continuous hurling does make you cry sometimes. "I'm gonna go get my jacket from my bag, okay? Want me to bring your backpack?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll knock for you to open the door when I come back." She poked her head into the hallway checking if it was clear. After she closed the door behind her, I collapsed onto the toilet. What a day.

* * *

I closed the door behind me gently and hurried across the hall into the nurse's office going straight for my bag. I grabbed my jacket and turn to grab Lilly's things, freezing mid-step.

"Miley?" The tall, blonde boy said from his chair. "Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I quickly pulled both arms through my jacket and zipped it just above my breast.

"Just waiting for Miss Lone to come back so she could sign this. Why don't you have a shirt on, Miley? And who where you talking to in there?" His eyes narrowed as he nodded toward the bathroom.

"Oh, no one. It was nothing. I was just-" My heart hammered in my chest. So, I cleaned puke of a girl's boobs, big whoop. _It's not like I kissed her or anything. _My face colored at the last thought making Jake's questions turn to demands.

"Miley, you tell me who is in there." I opened my mouth to explain but nothing came out. What was the matter with me? Why did I feel as if I'd been caught cheating? It was a simple good deed to help the sick girl in need, but my heart said otherwise. 'You want her,' it screamed through my head, 'you want her more than him.' My breath quickened and became short, only making Jake more anxious.

Before I knew what was happening, Jake pushed me aside and walked with a purpose across the hall. He knocked gently on the door acting as if it was me coming back. I couldn't stop him before the door opened and everything went wrong.

* * *

Omigosh! Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen to poor Lilly? **Reviews** make my world go round. Thanks for reading.


	4. Love Can Make You Forget

Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy! _Thinking_

* * *

I sat there with my legs crossed, clenching them together trying to subside the arousal growing between them. What a day, yes indeed. _Oh yea, she wanted me…_ I small laugh escaped my lips. _In my dreams._ Was she just being nice? If that was what she called nice then she was rough way of showing it, but I definitely had no complaints. Damn, the way she pinned me to the wall.. so hot. Now, if only it was under different circumstances… I let my mind wonder off for a few more seconds before getting up and looking into the mirror.

My heart stopped for a few seconds at the sight of my reflection. Mascara stained streaks from where the tears had ran were covering my cheeks. Not to mention my tangled hair and red eyes. I was most certainly sure that there was no way in hell Miley wanted me then. She'd probably take Dandruff Danny over the horrid reflection in the mirror.

I washed my hands and began cleaning up. Noticing my shirt still on the counter, I grabbed it and stuck the soiled part under the water, trying to clean it up a bit. After, I rang the collar area out where the puke had gotten on and laid it out on the counter. Smoothing out the wet wrinkles, I grabbed a few paper towels; I now saw where she had gotten them. Luckily, the shirt was black so you couldn't see the wet mark on it, compared to the white regurgitated breakfast. I pressed the towels to my shirt and it quickly dried.

I felt a little guilty taking Miley's shirt even for this short time, but she insisted. Besides, it was freezing in the bathroom. I dug through my backpack continuing my search for gum and, finally finding it, threw a piece in my mouth know my breath must be horrid by now. I waited for my shirt to dry for another minute before deciding I should change back into it. All the puke was pretty much gone and it didn't smell, I checked.

I slipped Miley's shirt over my head and, like the total pervert that I am, brought it to my face and inhaled deeply, her scent all over the shirt. To my defense, I'd never done that before, but I was definitely glad I did. Satisfied, I reached for my own, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Knowing Miley would be carrying our things I didn't want to make her wait. It wasn't like she hadn't already seen me without a shirt. She was quite comfortable about it before.

I walked to the door and unlocked it before opening it. Assuming it was Miley, I didn't even look up to actually see who was standing in the doorway.

I walked back to the counter and picked up my shirt, "Thanks for that, Miley. Ya' know, I think I've just been stressed this past week and really needed to get rid of it all. With as much as I let out, it's probably been building up this whole week. You were great by the way. I didn't think you could last that long. So, again, thanks for helping out with that. It's never easy doing it by yourself; the stuff gets everywhere. It's just so messy. Oh and I rinsed the stuff off my shirt so you can have yours back. It would have been mortifying walking through the halls with that nasty stuff all over my shirt."

I laughed and finished putting on my shirt. I turned around; slightly concerned that Miley hadn't even made a noise yet, only to hear a word muttered before a mountain of pain crashed into my jaw. Iron tasted in my mouth, filling it quickly. My lip began to burn on my way down to the floor and I felt the warm liquid run down my chin. Not once did my mind think of the liquid being blood, probably because my brain was still fumbling around in the head. I could have sworn I heard my name being screamed before I felt the cool floor against my cheek and everything go silent.

* * *

_Don't open the door, Lilly._

I couldn't do anything but watch, even though I knew exactly what was going to happen. Jake would be shocked at first that there was no guy in there, but then be angry when he realizes it's Lilly. And as if I'd planned this, he did exactly that.

The door slowly opened and Lilly walked away without even looking up. Jake just stood there listening to Lilly ramble, and, again, I knew exactly what he was thinking. Every sentence that came out of Lilly's mouth sounded so dirty in my mind. Part of me wanted to laugh at the irony of how guilty I had felt for doing nothing with her, but after it was all over, it still sounded as if we had had sex. Jake would probably interpret everything she was saying that way anyways. What boy mind wouldn't? But don't they all think that kind of girl-on-girl stuff is hot anyways?

I pushed my thoughts away when I saw Jake begin to take a step toward Lilly. My heart stopped when I saw his fist rise. _No! _

I raced for him, but he moved so fast. "Dyke!" His words were so full of venom as his fist collided with Lilly's face before she even fully turned around.

"Lilly!" I pushed past wall of anger that stood panting in the doorway. "Lilly, are you okay? Lilly, honey, wake up."

A small pool of blood ran from her mouth to the tile floor. I didn't know what to do. My thoughts began clashing. _Do I move her?_ _Should I get Miss Lone? But then she would want to know what happened. Jake will get suspended… or put in jail. I don't know what to do._ _Lilly please wake up._

Just then, blue eyes fluttered open and stared back into mine. My heart fluttered. _So green._ I hadn't noticed before, oh, but what an appropriate time to finally do. I shook my head lightly and cleared my thoughts, focusing solely on Lilly's injury.

I pulled her into my arms not wanting her on the dirty, cold floor any longer. I looked up to tell Jake to hand me some paper towels, but wasn't really surprised to see that he had left. Gently, I laid Lilly back down and closed the door before grabbing a few towels. Wiping up the small pool of blood first then grabbing a few more. Wetting them, I kneeled down onto my heels and pulled Lilly's head onto my thighs. Lightly, I wiped off the blood running down her chin and across her cheek only stopping when she flinched.

Guilt swelled my heart. I should have just told Jake what was going on when I saw him in the nurse's office. Then, none of this would have happened. "I'm sorry." My voice was weaker than I intended, but still I couldn't seem to speak stronger. "I'm so sorry."

Still a little dazed, Lilly opened her eyes and looked into the brunette's. "Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault." Tears threatened to spill over immediately. How was I going to tell her that it was? That I felt guilty for being in a bathroom with her and not being able to tell my boyfriend of the non-cheating we were doing? It made no sense. Why the hell couldn't I say anything then? It _was_ my fault.

The answer: don't.

Ignoring her question I brought a hand to her already swollen cheek and brushed it lightly. I could feel her stiffen under my touch, but she didn't pull away. "Are you mad?"

She gave me a questioning look. "At Jake I mean?" She lightly shook her head 'no.' "Why not? He punched you in the face, in case you forgot."

She gently laughed before groaning at the pain from smiling. "I know, but I'm sure he had a good reason to. I replayed everything I said a few minutes ago.." A shade of crimson tinged her cheeks. _How cute!… Cute? Where did that come from?_

I didn't comment thinking I should just act like I hadn't understood it at all. "We should really get some ice on that. It's starting to swell." I wanted to choose my words wisely considering she looked like a squirrel with an acorn in only one cheek.

"So, in other words, I look like a chipmunk?" She smiled slightly.

"Well, I was thinking squirrel, but chipmunk sounds more accurate." I was glad to hear her laugh. Knowing Jake, if I made any joke about his appearance like that, he'd blow his lid. Same goes for Amber and Ashley. What bad senses of humor these people had.

She hesitated before leaning up and groaning from the rush. She held my arm for a second, her eyes shut tightly. After a few seconds, she let go and I stood, holding her at her waist trying to steady her. My fingertips were slightly under her shirt. _So soft._ I subconsciously moved my fingers over her tan skin. She didn't seem to notice, and, strangely, I hadn't seemed to notice either. It wasn't until I practically had my entire hand on her skin that I pulled my hand away. What seemed like hours of caressing her skin under my fingertips was, in reality, only 2 seconds. _What was that about?_

I had begun thinking I was the one who'd been punched with the everything I was thinking. Her green eyes met mine as I recoiled and gave me a questioning look. I quickly looked away. "Do you want to tell the nurse?"

"No." She said without hesitation. "T- too much trouble to go through." Her words seemed uncertain now.

"Are you sure?" Most of me was relieved that she didn't want to tell, but the other part wanted Jake to be punished. He _punched _Lilly. It was a total cheap shot too. If Lilly didn't handle this, I certainly would the next time I saw him. My heart beat hard at my next thought. _What would I do? He hit her without even thinking about it, would he- could he hit me just as easily?_

I cringed as I felt a hand rest on my arm, then relaxed realizing it was Lilly. "I know what you're thinking, Miley, and I can't say that it will never happen, or if it already has, that if will never happen again. But, I want you to know that no matter what you do no man should ever lay his hands on any woman, especially you, no matter what." Her voice was low, but full of strength. "Has-has he ever.." Her voice trailed off.

"No, never." It was the truth. Jake had never laid a hand of me before, but part of me wondered if I pushed him hard enough that he would hit me just like Lilly.

"Well, he'd better not ever. I'd kill him." She held no humor in her voice or face as she walked passed me and out the door. I didn't doubt it.

* * *

I walked into the office, thankful that Miss Lone had still not returned. Gathering our bags, I walked back into the bathroom where Miley still stood. She didn't move. Even when I placed our things on the counter she just kept her back to me. Had I been wrong to say I'd kill him if he ever touched him? It's not like I could've helped it though. It came out involuntarily. I hadn't even realized I said it until I was in the other room.

I stood behind her, uncomfortably waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, the urge to apologize took over. "I'm sorry." I blurted out.

She jumped as if I had startled her and slowly turned around. "Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault." Déjà vu. She had tearstains on her cheeks and my heart slowly began to break. I would do anything to stop her tears.

"Why are you crying?" I walked up to her but was too afraid to touch her. "Was it something I said?" She smiled and nodded her head. _Dammit, I shouldn't have said that last part._ I silently cursed myself.

"No one's ever said anything so sweet to me before. I just- " All my thoughts stopped. What did she mean sweet? I said I would _kill_ him if he touched her. How is that sweet? "God, I must sound crazy." She let out an embarrassed laugh and turned her back to me again.

I stared at her for a second before walking up behind her. My fingers burned to touch her but I wasn't sure if she wanted to be touched. "Miley." She lifted her head and met my eyes. "You know, I meant every word. I want you to tell me if something ever happens, okay?" She smiled and nodded, letting another tear run down her cheek. I raised my hand brushed it away with my thumb. My heart thundered against my chest when she leaned into my hand and closed her eyes.

She slowly pulled away, "We should get some ice for you; I think it's getting worse." I had completely forgotten about my cheek, but, now that she brought it up, a wave of pain crashed over me. _Love can make you forget all about the pain._

I used to think writers were weird whenever they put that reviews made them happy or made them update faster.. now I feel very foolish for thinking them strange.


	5. I Like the Taste of Blood?

Thank you all who review. Keeps me inspired :D and this is fun for me to write too. Anyways. _Thinking. _Enjoy!

* * *

Like the girl that she was, Miley had taken the time to redo her makeup and fix her hair, as well as put her shirt back on, while I did my best to try and cover the humongous lump I was to call my cheek. It actually didn't hurt that bad, but all the damn swelling was definitely a problem, especially when the time came to "explain" what happened when my mom asks. I made a mental note to make up a good lie on the way home.

Miley stood in front of the mirror, reapplying her strawberry lip gloss. God, did I ever want to find out what those lips tasted like. I subconsciously licked my own as I watched her. She rubbed her lips together a few times, then finished it off with a 'smack,' something I've always found rude and obnoxious but seems so very attractive when she did it.

I was so mesmerized by her I didn't even realize I had been mirroring everything she did with her mouth, including the 'smack,' which earned me a side glance with an arched eyebrow. I impulsively looked to the floor trying to hide my blush, which only grew darker when I heard her laugh. _So this is what mortified feels like._

"Ready?" She asked, putting everything back into her bag.

"Yea." I stood and quickly walked to my bag, bending over to pick it up only to have all the blood rush to my cheek, sending a searing pain through it. I involuntarily grunted rather loudly and brought my hand to my cheek. Miley came rushing over, grabbing the hand on my cheek into her own.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I was surprised to hear the urgency in her voice like she was genuinely worried, but struck dumb at the sight and tingling sensation from her hand on mine. "Lilly?"

She stared at me expectantly. I tore my eyes up to hers, but was instantly distracted by her shimmering lips. "I… hurt… cheek… burn…bag… lips." She had nothing but absolute confusion sketched across her face; she bit her lip, making my mouth dry.

Her lips looked absolutely delicious. I wanted nothing more than to just grab her and kiss her with everything I had, but the continuous throbbing in my face told me it wasn't such a great idea. A cut lip and bruised, swollen cheek weren't the most appealing features, I knew, but something told me Miley wouldn't care. But the pain I imagined would come with the kiss sent another throbbing sensation to my cheek, plus the humiliation of screaming in pain when our lips touched.

It was all too complicated; even without the chance of Miley rejecting me with a slap in the face. The mental play of that sent shivers throughout my body, making me wince.

"Lilly, are you hurting?" She asked. I pushed all my thoughts aside and tried to concentrate.

"Um, yea, it's nothing though. Just a little burning. I'm fine." I noticed her eyes avert from mine. She had been looking at my eyes the entire time, not at my cheek. They became teary after a few seconds.

"God, Lilly, I am so very sorry this happened. Jake, he took it all the wrong way. I know that doesn't make it right whatsoever, but I promise, I'll do everything I can to make him stay away from you." Her eyes shined from the built up tears.

My heart ached. What was I supposed to do? The girl who had stolen my heart the second I laid eyes on her was finally here, in front of me, crying… and I didn't know what to do to make it stop.

"You didn't deserve this, Lilly. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Tears were falling freely to the ground from her hanging head at this point as well as quiet sobs. I wanted to make it stop; make her pain go away more than anything I've ever wanted.

I lifted her chin with my finger and pulled her into a tight embrace causing her to audibly gasp. "Miley, how could you ever think that? This is by no means your fault. You did nothing wrong. So Jake took it the wrong way? Big deal. It's not like you set this up or lied or anything. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't either."

The quiet sobs had turned into loud, disturbing cries making me jump back. _Shit, what the hell did I say wrong?_ "Uh, Miley? Don't cry. I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. I didn't mean to make you cry more. Just forget whatever bad thing I said, okay? Just… please don't cry."

The words flew frantically out of my mouth. I was panicking. _Great, just great. You made her cry… more like wail, but still. Now she probably hates you. You've ruined every chance of happiness left in life. You-_

"You don't understand, Lilly." I hadn't noticed her cries had reduced to a sniffle. "It is my fault." I opened my mouth, but she quickly cut me off.

"You didn't say anything wrong, Lilly. Just listen. I was too afraid to tell you this earlier, but I- I just feel so guilty. When I went to get our things from the nurse's office, Jake was sitting there waiting for Ms. Lone. He asked me why I didn't have a shirt on and who I was in the bathroom with. I tried to explain what was happening, but for some damn reason I just couldn't tell him you were in here. I have no idea why." Her hands bunched into fists on her thighs, turning her knuckles white.

"That's why he came and knocked on the door expecting some guy, but was shocked when he saw it was you. Then, everything was taken completely out of text and now look at you. Look what happened all because I didn't speak up. So, when it all comes down to it, this is all my fault, Lilly." She brought her hands up and wiped at the streaming tears down her face. Thankfully the wails were left out this time. But, even if she wasn't making a fuss, the silent tears had just as bad as an affect on me. My chest tightened with every tear.

"Miley." She kept her head down. "Miley, look at me." Slowly, she raised her head meeting her eyes with mine. "I don't blame you for _any_ of this. I don't care if you told him we were gettin' our freak on in here. I don't blame you." I assured, earning a giggle from the brunette. "Now, let's get cleaned up… again and get outta here."

I stood, pulling her up by her hand with me. I sat back on the toilet as she retook her place in front of the mirror. A slight gasped echoed throughout the bathroom at the image reflecting back. "Lilly, why didn't you tell me I looked like this? How unattractive."

I looked over to her seeing absolutely nothing wrong. She was gorgeous. Messy hair, mascara-stained tear streaks, reddened face. I saw nothing wrong. "What do you mean? You look beautiful."

She froze and glanced at me through the mirror before looking down to the sink. "Oh, well… thank you." A light blush fashioned on her cheeks as a small smile appeared on her face.

_How cute! I made her blush! _She shuffled her weight from her right leg to her left, causing my eyes to avert lower. My breath hitched. _Oh, what's this? I didn't have time to check out her legs earlier. Now would be a great time. _I let my eyes roam freely over her tan, long legs. My hands trembled with desire to run my fingers across them, to feel the smoothness beneath my fingertips. And don't even get me started on that skirt. _Thank you creator of the mini skirt. I don't know how the world would turn without your amazing invention._

The pain from biting my lip was worth keeping in the quiet moan I knew was bound happen. How could anyone not lose their sanity when such a gorgeous brunette was around?

"Oh- Lilly!" Letting go of my lip, my head snapped up at the sound of my name. "You're bleeding. Why were you biting your lip?"

_Cause I didn't want you to hear the moan I couldn't hold from staring at your gorgeous legs. _"Um.. I- I… like the taste of blood?" She stood there silently staring down at me. I stared back waiting to hear 'freak' or 'weirdo' come out of her mouth, but it never did. She just smiled. _Whaaaat?_

I was too confused to think, why was she smiling? "Lilly, come here." She said as she walked to the sink.

I barely had a chance to stand before a wet, cool paper towel was lightly pressed to my split lip. "Hold that there. It's not good to be nibblin' on your lip like that. It won't heal that way. And ice, we need to get something cool on it."

I replaced her hand with mine and did as I was told. But the ice, ugh, I hated putting ice on my face. It was just so cold. Like I said, my face didn't hurt when I was still. Why did I need ice on it? So the swelling is a little extreme. A nice cold glass of milk and a good nights rest should fix that. _Milk sounds good right now, chocolate milk. Maybe I could make some chocolaty ice cubes and eat those instead. I could just chew it up and put it in the side of my mouth? But the chewing would hurt my cheek I bet. I need something soft and cool… hmm, something soft and cool…_

"Ice cream!" My sudden revelation became verbal with my excitement. Miley slowly turned to me with a very confused look on her face.

"Is there any particular reason you just screamed ice cream?" I giggled at the replay of how random that must have sounded.

"I was just thinking that ice cream would be better because I think ice would be too hard for me to chew and it's just to cold to hold to my cheek. I wouldn't be able to stand it. And it's much tastier." I stated.

She stared at me for a few seconds. "Hmm, that does sound quite tasty right now. Okay, then, ice cream it is." I felt so giddy. Not only because we were getting ice cream, though it was the main reason, but because it almost seemed like Miley and I were going on a little date to the ice cream shop. At least, in my mind it seemed like it and what kind of host would I be if I didn't even let my mind have a little fun fantasizing?

* * *

And they just keep coming! I would love if I could say the same for the **reviews**. Thanks for reading!


	6. Damn Fool

Wow sorry took me forever and a day but here ya go for all those that still wanna read BIAC. _Thinking, _Enjoy!

P.S. – Love you pumpkin head

After what seemed like years in that freezing bathroom, we hurriedly ran out the door and down the hall trying to dodge any teachers or staff patrolling the halls. It looked as if we were convicted felons trying to escape state prison from the way Miley was creeping down the halls and quickly peeping around every corner before throwing herself back behind the wall to stay out of sight from the nonexistent guards. I secretly thought it was adorable but I wasn't about to tell her that. _So my face looks like a baseball_, _it's not like it's fatal.. I hope. _

We were going so slowly. I didn't want to follow her anymore. Time to take charge! I just wanted to grab her dragging hand from the wall and run for freedom. _Or I could follower her and that perfect ass._ _That works, too._

The angel in front of me had stopped dragging herself across the wall suddenly to do a quick glance around the corner to check for more nonexistent guards. Now, if I hadn't been such a pervert we wouldn't be in this situation that was going to happen next. But, that's impossible. I was born a pervert; you can't blame me.

I was surprised I hadn't noticed her hips stop swaying since I was watching them so closely. She quickly swirled her head back around on our side of the drywall shield and sprinted off to the doors to our freedom. Sprinting meaning taking a step before tripping and eating shit into the floor.

But, of course, none of this was her fault. I had just been so mesmerized by the perfection before me, my brain didn't detect the back of her flip flop underneath my shoe.

I saw it in slow motion. Her hair went flying, her arms flew in front of her trying to brace herself. But there was no need for that.

I reacted before I could think. I reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to me before swiftly turning us around before feeling the cool tile below me. She kept her eyes shut tight for a few seconds before opening them. It really is true about what they say about getting lost in someone's eyes.

For the second time, my body reacted before I could think. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her with all the love for her I had in me.

For a small second she hesitated, then she moved her lips with mine. A small moan escaped her lips, making me moan in return. Reality didn't hit me until I felt her pin me against the lockers. She really was my dream girl.

Now, if I was cool and things like that actually happened to me, that version of what happened might have actually been believable. But they don't. They never do.

So let's backtrack a little.

I had just been so mesmerized by the perfection before me, my brain didn't detect the back of her flip flop underneath my shoe.

I didn't see it in slow motion. It all happened too fast for me to understand how stupid it would be to grab her by the waist and not the arm to catch her, to pull her close to me when she was already halfway to the ground and gaining momentum, and to do nothing but shut my eyes knowing we were about to slam into some solid ground.

Not only did I land on her, I knocked the air out of her. I rolled off her as quickly as I could. She was sprawled out on the ground with her arms and legs bent as if she had just jumped off a building. It was dramatic, but, after all, she was a cheerleader.

She didn't move, which scared the crap out of me, so I picked her up and faced her toward me holding her in my arms. I felt like this was the part where I was supposed to say my last goodbyes and blood spilled out her mouth, but there was no blood coming out of her mouth, only short breaths of air trying to fill her lungs.

I picked up both up and she leaned against the locker catching her breath. Surprising that she didn't just walk about at that point.

By this time I was apologizing nonstop. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Miley! Are you ok? Are you hurt? I'm sorry, it was an accident, I swear! I didn't see you stop walking or your flip flop under my shoe. Its just that I couldn't stop staring at your a-" (insert wide eyes here).

Sometimes I truly hate myself…

She arched her eyebrow. "Aaaawesooommeeee pants! Yep, your pants. Cool designs on the back." My nervous, cricked smile and the fact that I couldn't look her in the eye completely gave away my lie. Plus that guilty heh laugh I do when I'm lying. Hate that laugh…

She took a few more deep breaths before smiling at me. "I don't have any designs on my pants, Lilly."

Another reason why I suck at lying: my story never adds up. I never actually looked at her pants to back up my story. I stuttered a few times, made that stupid laugh again, and pretty much looked everywhere around us except at her. Then she started laughing.

"I'm just kidding, I do. See?" She turned around pointing out the designs that I should have noticed. "Did I make you think you were crazy?"

I laughed, but just barely, "Yea, something like that." _Or like a damn fool._

"Sorry, Lilly." She giggled adorably. "Oh look, freedom." She pointed towards the door and took me by the hand, pulling me with her to the doors. "Just don't let anyone see your fat face 'kay?" For a second I considered taking offense to that, but in the end I just laughed. After all, it was pretty dang fat.

We made it to her car, which I must say fits her sexiness completely, and buckled in unnoticed by anyone. I really didn't know what to say. Thankfully this girl was like an ultimate awkward silence annihilator, she always knew what to say. "How's your cheek feeling?"

_Like a bitch. _"It's ok. Doesn't hurt too bad." I smiled.. but it hurt me.

"That's good. Think a couple of scoops of ice cream are too much for you to handle?" She winked at me (which made me melt) and laughed.

"Psh, nah. I think I can handle it. Besides, I never turn down ice cream. It's my calling." She laughed that adorable laugh she does and started the car.

"You like?"

_Eff yes!_ "Yea, cool ride." What? I can't sound like a loser with a shitty car who gets overly excited to be in a car like this.. though, that's exactly what I am. Gotta keep it coooool. She put it in gear and sped out of the school's driveway.

I didn't know if I should pay more attention to the rush of adrenaline going through my body or the rush of what was left in my stomach coming back up.

_Thank God, red light._ We sat there for about a minute, just long enough for me to calm down. She took off again, but this time slower. I'm guessing the sounds of me holding something down gave her a small hint I wasn't having fun anymore. But the rest of the ride was smooth and, well, only 10 miles over the speed limit.

We reached the ice cream shop in record time and got out. Almost weird to say, but I was actually glad I was late to class, got sick, and socked in the face today. I would do it all over again if it meant spending time with her.

Had fun writing :] Review if you'd like. Thanks for reading


	7. Spoon Envy

Ok so its been like a year… but I'm back! For at least one chapter! _Thinking._ Enjoy!

* * *

Like the sweet girl I knew she was, Lilly held open the door for me as I walked into the ice cream shop. The place was small but perfect for a little cute place for us just to hang out.

"Where do you want to sit? The corner cool?" She nodded her head and we made our way across the 3 other empty tables to the corner one. I guess a rainy day doesn't make you crave ice cream goodness like a heat stroke filled one. I looked up at Lilly catching her eye. She smiled. Even through the damage she had a gorgeous smile that would make anyone melt. Or is that just me feeling that way now?

I cleared my throat uncomfortably before asking what she wanted.

"Cookie dough, duh." Her 'isn't it obvious?' look made me laugh. For some reason I felt as if we were on a little…date. A date? Why would I feel that way? This is just a way to repay her for this morning remember? It's not like _she_ thinks this is a date or anything. We're just hanging out. _Besides, the first time you spoke to her was this morning. You didn't even know she lives on your street._

A pathetic, guilty look shot across my face and she noticed.

"What's wrong, Miley?" I hesitated. After everything that happened today I don't think she should be the one concerned about me.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking, that's all." I tried to play it off with a smile but the suspicious look she gave me told me she wasn't buying it. Trying to escape further questioning, I quickly took off to the counter to order our ice cream.

A minute later I was back with one large cup of Cookie Dough ice cream and two spoons. "Here we go! I got us one big cup instead of two smaller ones. I hope that's ok?" She quickly nodded with an unusually big smile and my lips smiled softly at her overexcitement. I placed it between us at the small, two-chaired table and handed her a spoon. I didn't even have a chance to tell her to 'dig in' before she did just that. Her spoon overflowed with the half melted chunk of sugar before making its way into her mouth.

The look of complete happiness enveloped her face making me laugh.

"So good! Who knew ice cream could have such an affect on people?" Thinking, I thought I'd have a good time with this ice cream myself.

* * *

She stared at me with those eyes. They looked different this time – almost longing. She didn't say a word, just smirked. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and neither could she mine. This sly, seductive look was on her face and it was driving me insane. _What is she thinking?_

Without looking down she dipped her spoon into the half melted ice cream and slowly pulled it back up to her lips before sticking her tongue out and licking at the spoon. Never in my life have I ever been envious of a spoon, but her I sat with total Spoon Envy. I could feel my mouth opening slowly and pulling in my already-been-bitten-enough bottom lip. It's become a habit around this girl.

A surge went through my body and ended up where we all love it best. I could tell she saw me fidgeting in my seat as I crossed my legs harder, making her smirk even more.

She was teasing me.

I wondered if it's just a habit for all teenage cheerleaders to eat their ice cream slow and sensual while making others around them hot and flustered or if this tease was meant just for me. I begged for the latter. Either way, I was sure as hell enjoying it.

The way my eyes stayed locked onto her lips when she slowly slid the spoon into her mouth to get the remaining flavor off gave away my obvious entrancement. Not to mention the dazed look and involuntary sigh of complete desire.

She finished pulling the spoon out of her mouth after what seemed like a heavenly five minutes and that smirk reappeared on her lips. I could tell she was pleased with herself. And so was I. _She'd definitely get a 10 in the spoon flirting portion of cheerleading competition._

Our eyes stayed locked for another good five seconds before she looked down to get another spoon-full. My chest tightened as I waited for another show, but sadly the spoon left her mouth as quickly as it was brought in. She looked at me.

"What? Did I get some one my face?" She reached for a napkin, quickly dabbing around her mouth.

"Huh? Oh, no! There's nothing. I was just…" My mind couldn't think. Stupid hormones. Not thinking, like usual, I grabbed a rather large spoon-full and gulped it down trying to occupy my mouth and escape the explanation.

And like clockwork, a massive brain freeze attacked. "Aaaah!" I grabbed my head.

"Put the tongue on the roof of your mouth. It'll help. Well, so I've been told anyways." I did as told and waited for the 'helping' to begin; however, the feeling stayed and I waited in pain for it to subside. "Guess that's what you get." She laughed mockingly. It was true.

We sat there talking for at least another good hour. The ice cream was gone except for a little melted bit that I hoped Miley would get and lick off her finger. _No use letting it go to waste right? _

I looked at the clock – 12:37 PM.

School gets out in two hours. I wonder if they called my mom. Leaving with a perfectly fine face then getting home hours later with a black and blue one doesn't seem that easy to explain._ Well, ya know, unless I told her the truth. But who does that anymore? _I still had to make up a believable lie.

"Hey, Miley. What should I tell my mom?" Her smile dropped and she looked down.

"Um, well are you okay with lying to her?" She looked concerned. I wonder if she thought I might slip up or tell my mom the truth.

_Yes._ "This situation is different. I won't tell, Miley. Don't worry." The concerned look left her eyes and she smiled.

"Really? Thanks, Lilly. I know what he did to you was terrible.. but.. I don't want to have Jake expelled or worse. Ya know?" I nodded my head obediently. To be honest I didn't want Jake around Miley. Not only because of hidden jealousy, but also because of today. _What is he going to do next time he gets that angry?_

"Anyways, did you enjoy your ice cream?" This time I nodded willingly.

"I did. I… had a great time with you." A small smile followed by a creep of blush covering my cheeks. She smiled widely.

"I have a great time with you too, Lilly." She looked at her phone. "Do you think your mom will be home?"

"No, she's at work."

"Well, how about you say you were walking home and you got hit by something?"

"Like?"

"A rock?" I shook my head no. "A Frisbee?"

"Do you really think a frisbee's going to do this kind of damage?"

She stared at my cheek before that tiny little light bulb went off. "A baseball."

"A baseball? Hmmm, alright. That seems believable. A little random and completely unlucky but then again that's the definition of my life so I think we have a winner. Good thinking, Miles." _If my cheek looked like a baseball I might as well say I got hit by one._

She smiled brightly at the praise and began to gather her things. A tinge of sadness struck me as I gathered my things as well. I don't want this time to end. _Maybe tomorrow we can hang out?_ I stopped. _What if this was all out of pity and guilt?_ That was why she helped my to the nurses office after all. She felt bad. Then all this was from being punched by her hater boyfriend. Guilt.

She noticed my hesitation and poked me in the side. "Come on."

"Yeah." I tried to keep the unenthusiastic sadness from the day's end out of my voice.

* * *

I unlocked the doors and we got situated in the car before I pulled out of the parking lot. It was a short drive knowing I wouldn't have to drive very far from Lilly's house to mine. _I still can't believe I didn't even know she lived 3 doors down._ _I bet she thinks I'm conceited. _

I was on autopilot, enveloped by my own thoughts. I didn't realize we were in my driveway until Lilly shook me by the shoulder softly. "Miley, you ok?"

The glazed look quickly left my eyes. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

_You. _"Nothing." My voice was low and unconvincing.

"Oh, ok. Well, thanks for the ride and everything today. I do appreciate it." Her smile was amazing.

"Of course. I couldn't let you just die in that stall like that. What a terrible way to go."

"That's for sure." She smiled slightly, but it left as quickly as it came. "So, guess ill see you in class tomorrow, Miley." Sadness struck me. I didn't want her to leave. She opened the door and got out. "See ya."

I watched her walk away with an ache in my chest. _Why am I feeling this way? _I got out. "Lilly!" She turned with surprised look on her face. I jogged a few yards down the street towards her. My legs and feet wanted to sprint, but the rest of me didn't want to look desperate. "Hey, do you, um.. you want to come in?"

* * *

Happy Easter everyone. Hope you liked it.


End file.
